Edward Elric vs. Shirou Emiya
Edward Elric vs. Shirou Emiya is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist & Shirou Emiya from the Fate series. Description Anime Protagonist Battle! The Fullmetal Alchemist battles the Faker, Hero of Justice in a duel to the finish, to determine who is the best Protagonist in Anime! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Mangas, Animes, and Video Games have among the most unique kinds of Protagonists, with Bizarre powers and talents. Boomstick: And these two are no exception. Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. Wiz: And Shirou Emiya the aspiring Hero of Justice, Faker. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Edward Elric Under development... Shirou Emiya Wiz: As a Child Shirou Emiya lived happy confident young boy living with his parent in the Shinto district of Fuyuki City. Boomstick: Like most kids he enjoyed hanging out with his pals, playing video games and sports and living care free. Wiz: But that all changed when Kirei Kotomine started The Fuyuki City Fire, the devastating crossfire of the Fourth Holy Grail War, though he didn't know it at the time. Boomstick: In his dying last moments old Kirei reached out to the Holy Grail appearing before him and wished that everybody in the Shinto region of town would disappear. The Grail being a FUCKED UP Cursed Unholy Abomination granted the wish in the form of a devastating Fire! Destroying most of the region and killing almost everyone who lived there. Wiz: After being saved from certain death by one of the Grail War's surviving participants Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou became his adopted son, and even found out that Kiritsugu was a Mage. Kiritsugu then thought him all he could about Magic before passing away. 'Boomstick: Despite having almost no talent at all, Shirou vowed he would eventually become a Hero of Justice. An Ally and hero of Mankind that fights for the concepts of benevolence, loyalty, love and justice. ' Wiz: He did this as a way of repaying his Old Man and to get over his emotional survivors guilt of being the only one who survived the aftermath of the Fuyuki Fire. 'Boomstick: But, before he could even get the much need training and some much needed mental therapy, Shirou found himself being dragged into the Fifth Holy Grail War. ' Wiz: Not only was he a Witness to one of the Battles of the Grail War but he also eventually became one of the Master’s of Saber the most outstanding Servant of the Grail Wars. 'Boomstick: A really Sweet package if only he wasn’t such an idiot and loser. God this kid really is dumb! ' Wiz: Shirou was able to unwitting summon Saber thanks to a Magic summoning circle that had been drawn in the Ground years before by Irisviel Von Einzbern and the divine holy artifact - Avalon, Excalibur's scabbard, that was sealed with Shirou by his dad, Kiritsugu Emiya, to help save Shirou From the Mortal wounds he received during the Fourth Holy Grail War. 'Boomstick: That at the same time, was what awakened his Magical potential and abilities, granted him an affinity and the origin of Sword and a connection to Saber a.k.a. Arturia Pendragon, a.k.a. the Adorable Blonde Princess of Knights Waifu. Anyway thanks to these two conveniently Magical items being around his storage house when he was attack by the Lancer a.k.a. Cu Chulainn, Shirou was able to establish a connection with summon Saber. ' Wiz: After finding just what exactly the Holy Grail War is about Shirou made a vow to end the Grail Wars once and for all so that no one would ever have to suffer the same fate he and hundreds of others did during the last one. 'Boomstick: As a Master, Shirou has three Command Seals tattooed on the back of his right hand. When used, Shirou can call Saber to his side, or give her an order that she is incapable of refusing. With the only downside being, he only has three of them, so he can only do this three times. ' Wiz: In combat, Shirou uses Projection and Reinforcement Magecraft or Gradation Air and Tracing. Reinforcement allows him to analyze the structural composition of an object, and increase its effectiveness, such as making it more durable or its shape more practical, or return it to its original state. 'Boomstick: He can also use it to improve upon the physical capabilities of his own body, such as his eyesight, allowing him to see as far as four kilometers away. Shirou is also able to use Structural Grasp Magecraft, which allows him to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint. ' Wiz: Projection is a higher Level of Magecraft that allows Shirou to project physical physical objects imitate the shape of the desired object but are hollow imitations that are pretty much useless and a waste of Prana. 'Boomstick: And then comes his Tracing ability, a higher-level version of the Projection ability that completely copies everything regarding the creation and existence of the object. With this Shirou is able to effectively reproduce swords, other weapons, and armor, but this specialty allows him to faithfully reproduce even legendary weapons. ' Shirou: Trace….ON! (Shirou Traces Caliburn) 'Boomstick: But the ultimate manifestation of Shirou's powers and his Origin is his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works. ' Wiz: A Reality Marble is a world created in a person's mind, sort of like a pocket dimension inside one's mind. Shirou is able to bring it into the material world by reciting a certain poem he created, Shirou Emiya: "I am the bone of my sword, Steel is my body and fire is my blood, I have created over a thousand blades, Unaware of Loss, Nor aware of gain, Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival, I have no regrets. This is the only path, My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works" 'Boomstick: With Unlimited Blade Works Shirou is able to create a dimensional bounded field with countless projected copies of every weapon has ever seen, are stored all around. And where Shirou can fire them as projectiles at his opponents. ' Wiz: And by combining Unlimited Blade Works' power with Avalon's healing factor, Shirou can knit his wounds together with swords, creating a sort of pseudo-armor that increases his durability and damages foes who touch him. It also lets him create swords from his body to attack people. 'Boomstick: And thanks to Unlimited Blade Works and Tracing, Shirou has access to a ton of weapons that he can summon and utilize in combat. Some of them include but aren't limited to, twin short swords called Kanshou and Bakuya, a cursed lance called Gae Bolg wielded by the Irish hero Cu Chulainn, a bow that can fire both arrows and Broken Phantasms, Noble Phantasms that Shirou has filled with energy until they explode upon impact when fired. ' Wiz: He also has Hrunting and Caladbolg, swords that Shirou can modify into arrows and fire as Broken Phantasms, Rho Aias, a shield of energy with seven layers that gets stronger the more layers are active, a giant flint sword wielded by Heracles that lets Shirou perform Nine Lives Blade Works, a series of nine slashes that move faster than the speed of sound. 'Boomstick: And then there are his copies of Caliburn and Excalibur that can both fire beams of light, though the later takes up so much energy that using it is practically suicide. ' Wiz: Not only is Shirou capable of reproducing any sword that he has seen, but he can also employing its entire of the Weapon and Noble Phantasm he has projected history, allowing him to wield any weapon with the same proficiency of its original owner. 'Boomstick: Boosting his physical feats, and making him an even more deadly Foe in combat. ' Wiz: However, the Noble Phantasms he creates are always downgraded a rank below their original strength and to create armor would costs three times the amount of prana. 'Boomstick: He is also unable to produce Guns, bullets or any form of advance firearms due to his Origin and affinity to sword limiting him to only being capable of producing Melee weapons or primitive projectile weapons like Bows and Arrows. ' Wiz: Well that’s stupid! 'Boomstick: I Know right! I mean, come on, you live in an age where Guns are the most advance and powerful weapons around and yet you can’t even use you copy and creation Magic to make you a simple side-arm much less a Rocket launcher? ' Wiz: Also Shirou has to see the weapons as how their form as final product with his own eyes in order to reproduce them. Even a blueprint of the weapon isn’t enough for him to produce the weapon. The fact that he was able to trace Caliburn was thanks to having shared the memories of Saber and Archmagus and Einzbern family Ancestor Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern for some reason, of the sword. 'Boomstick: He is also incapable of tracing and creating weapons made of that do not exist in the World like Ea. ' Wiz: Although he can tell its basic nature, prolonged exposure to weapons like Ea, would greatly damage his sanity, as his brain would outright reject the existence of weapons of its kind. 'Boomstick: But hey if you can already create, and unless number of swords, spears, axes and copies of them and launch them as explosive projectiles, I’d say that that more than makes up for the lack of heavy artillery. ' Wiz: Without a doubt. Shirou has face and managed to survive all kinds of crazy and overpowered beings, during the 5th Holy Grail War. 'Boomstick: He has fought and defeated Berserker, with his projection of Caliburn and the help of his servant Saber in the Fate Route, and then again in the Heaven’s Feel Route, with the Nine Lives Blade Works. ' Wiz: He has fought and defeated the alternate future version of himself and Servent Archer, a.k.a. Heroic Spirit EMIYA, Overpowered the other Archer and King of Heroes Gilgamesh in the Unlimited Blade Works Route. 'Boomstick: He also defeated and killed Kotomine Kirei in both Fate with an Azoth Dagger Rin Tohsaka gave him and again in Heaven’s Feel in a Fist Fight. And even killed his Servant Saber after she was Corrupted by Dark Sakura in Heaven’s Feel and Cleansed his Heaven’s Heel girlfriend, by using a copy of Rule Breaker, he had traced to dispel her Curse. ' Wiz: But despite all his abilities, Shirou is still an inapt Mage, he in capable of using other forms of basic spell casting, curses or enchantments. 'Boomstick: And His, Reinforcement magecraft, isn’t called one of the lowest forms of Magic for nothing. It only allows him to project and create weapons. ' Wiz: Compared to more advanced and trained Magi, Shirou is greatly outclassed. 'Boomstick: And although, he is more than capable of creating his own original kinds of weapons, He seems to just save time and copy and recreate weapons, honing his skills on perfecting replication, rather than originality. ' Wiz: And like most anime protagonist he is incredibly headstrong and stubborn, often preferring to rush into battle and overpower opponents rather than think through the situation. 'Boomstick: And to make matters more idiotic, He always gets all hung up on the whole hero of Justice Bull Crap of having to save everyone no matter the Cost, and the tragedy of his past, and how great his Dad is and Blah…Blah…Blah…Blah…BLAH! ' Wiz: But, despite his faults, Shirou is still a very powerful magus, taking on more experienced magi, Servants, and the corruption of the Holy Grail itself. Boomstick: He really is a Hero! '' '' '' ''Shirou Emiya: Is this what…is this what my dad had to endure for all those years? '' '' Kiritsugu Emiya: When I was younger I use to want to be a Champion of Justice too '' '' Shirou Emiya: You just leave it to me, I’m gonna make that dream of yours come true someday dad I promise. '' '' Kiritsugu Emiya: Thank You that’s a relief son. '' '' Shirou Emiya: Alright if I really am Kiritsugu Emiya’s son, and if being a Champion of Justice really is my destiny. '' '' Shirou Emiya: Even if it kills me. '' '' Shirou Emiya: I’m not Gonna let this guy beat me. '' '' Kotomine Kirei: Go ahead put your life on the line, and perhaps at best you’ll get within striking distance.(The black Sphere around Shirou breaks and Shirou Breaks Free of the Angra Maiyu Curse.) DEATH BATTLE! Under Development... Results Under Development... Trivia Under Development... Gallery Edward_vs_Shirou.jpg|Edward vs. Shirou Edward Elric Winner Pic 2.png|Winner Pic: Edward Elric Edward Elric Winner Pic.png|Winner Pic: Edward Elric 2 Shirou Winner Pic.png|Winner Pic: Shirou Emiya Shirou Winner Pic 2.png|Winner Pic: Shirou Emiya 2 Who would you be rooting for? Edward Elric Shirou Emiya Who do you want to Win? Edward Elric Shirou Emiya Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Undetermined Are you satisfied with the way this Death Battle was written? Yes No Undetermined Do you think this Battle should be made into a real Death Battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Fate/stay night vs Fullmetal Alchemist themed Death Battles Category:Square Enix vs TYPE-MOON Category:'Square Enix vs Capcom' themed Death Battle Category:Palantian Category:Vindicator22 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years